


12.20 - alternate universe

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gabe shows up too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: au in which hanzo joins blackwatch after killing genji
idk i like blackwatch hanzo





	

“You did really well out there today.” Jesse chuckled, catching up to Hanzo.

“Thank you.” He nodded, brushing some hair out of his face.

Jesse smiled at him. “Slow down, Han. You walk so fast.” He grabbed his wrist, slowing his own pace to force Hanzo to slow down as well.

“Sorry. You know how I can get.” Hanzo looked at him.

“I know.” He nodded. “Trust me.”

“What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to talk. You did really well. I’m sure Reyes won’t regret bringing you to Blackwatch.”

“I think he already is regretting it.”

“No.” He shook his head. “He isn’t regretting it, I promise.”

He shrugged. “Maybe.”

He smiled at him. “Trust me.”

Hanzo looked away. “You should leave me alone.”

Jesse stopped. “I mean, if you want me to, I can. But I think you just need a friend.”

Hanzo paused before grabbing Jesse’s hand and pulling him to his room.

Jesse frowned. “What?”

“I do need a friend. You are right. I really do.” Hanzo looked down.

Jesse nodded. “Well, I’m here for you always.” He grinned.

“Thank you.” He nodded. “That means a lot to me.”

“Anytime.” He smiled, reaching out to hug him.

Hanzo hugged back.

\-----

Gabe was the first to notice. He saw them sneaking around corners and into closets and empty rooms.

He knew what they were doing.

What else could it be?

Finally, one day, he’d had enough of watching them sneak around and he opened the door to the room they had gone into.

He made sure to go in just after they did to ensure they weren’t naked yet.

He was surprised to find them both fully clothed, sitting at the large meeting table and just talking.

They stopped and looked up at him.

Gabe frowned. “I’ve been getting reports of you two sneaking around.”

Jesse frowned. “It’s not his fault. It was my idea. I wanted to go somewhere private to talk during the day instead of going back to our rooms.”

“So you two aren’t…”

“No.” Hanzo looked down.

Gabe nodded. “It’s not a huge problem if you are. We just have to go over some rules.”

“We’re not.”

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” He nodded. “Have fun talking.”

\-----

Eventually, they did get there. Jesse had the best night of his life in Hanzo’s room. They kissed, talked, kissed some more, and then Jesse woke up naked, holding Hanzo in his arms.


End file.
